


smitten kitten [assorted chapters]

by meredithflynn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Louis, Innocent Louis, Insecure Harry, Kitten Louis, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Protective Liam, Smitten Harry, Smitten Louis, louis is extremely adorable, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithflynn/pseuds/meredithflynn
Summary: louis is a little kitten hybrid. harry is a sweet, protective boy. and they're both absolutely smitten with each other.aka the cutest kitten!louis fanfic***ATTENTION***this is not the full, proper "smitten kitten" book! this is just a collection of oneshot chapters i wrote before deciding to make this into a proper book telling the story from the beginning. the proper book is the other book named "smitten kitten" on my profile :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry spends an afternoon with louis

"So, Niall fell asleep in class, and the entire class was taking turns balancing things on his head. it was hilarious - even Mr. Andrews joined in," Liam told Harry as they entered Liam's house.

"Aw, damn it, I wish I was in your history class! Mr. Andrews is a much cooler teacher than Mr. Jenkins." Harry took off his shoes at the door and his eyes swiveled around until he spotted a tiny kitten curled up on the couch, fast asleep. "Awww, Lou's asleep."

"I'll go wake him up," Liam said, shrugging off his jacket.

"Don't do that - he looks so calm and peaceful. Besides, won't he be upset if you wake him? You know how much Lou loves his naps."

Liam laughed, walking towards Louis. "Are you kidding? He'll be so upset when he realizes you were here and he didn't get to say hello. He's obsessed with you."

"I have an irresistible charm," Harry joked, taking off his jacket too.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Just because you've corrupted one innocent kitten doesn't mean all the ladies love you."

"Good thing I don't swing that way." Harry winked at Liam, who rolled his eyes again and shook Louis' shoulder gently.

"Lou? Lou, babe, wake up."

The kitten hybrid made a cute tired noise and tried to push Liam's hand away.

"C'mon, Lou, Harry's here. Don't you want to say hello to Harry?"

" 'arry?" Louis' eyes opened and he sat up. His eyes landed on harry, and he squealed, " 'arry!"

The kitten immediately jumped off the couch and ran towards Harry, jumping into his arms.

Harry caught him just in time, and secured his arms around the smaller boy as Louis purred happily and snuggled into Harry's neck.

"Hey, kitten," Harry said, smiling fondly when Louis peered up at him with those big blue eyes.

"I've never seen him that excited to see  _ me _ ," Liam huffed.

Louis turned his head to look at Liam and stuck his tongue out at him, earning an offended gasp from Liam and a loud chuckle from Harry.

"You've officially corrupted him, Harry," Liam said, shaking his head. "Now come on, we can hang out in my room."

"How about Lou?" Harry asked, looking at the hybrid who was currently playing with Harry's necklace, fluffy brown ears tickling harry's chin.

Liam sighed. "He can come with us, I guess. He'll probably throw a fit if you leave him."

Harry smirked and carried the kitten with him to Liam's bedroom, where he plopped Louis on Liam's bed and seated himself on one of Liam's beanbags.

Louis whined and quickly jumped off the bed, sitting down next to Harry's beanbag so that his leg was touching Harry's. He sat there for the several hours Harry spent at the Paynes' house, reading a few kiddie books and not disturbing Harry and Liam.

When it was time for Harry to leave, as soon as Harry had stood up, he had one kitten hybrid wrapped around one leg and a tail wrapped around the other.

"Lou, babe, Harry's gotta leave," Liam coaxed his adopted brother, trying to slowly remove Louis from Harry's legs.

Louis whimpered and clung tighter to the green-eyed boy. " 'arry stay?"

"Awww, I wish I could, honey, but I gotta go home now," Harry said gently, stroking Louis' soft, fluffy hair in an attempt to calm the kitten down. "I'll come tomorrow and I'll read you some stories, okay?"

Louis sniffled sadly. "Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Harry held out his pinkie and Louis linked them together, slowly unwrapping his tail from harry's leg and letting Harry move away.

He followed Harry downstairs and sat down on the floor while Harry put on his shoes and jacket. When Harry was done, he squatted down and kissed Louis' forehead. "Bye, kitten. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye-bye." Louis pouted as he watched Harry exit the house, and ran to the window so he could watch Harry until he disappeared from view.

"Lou, come on, it's dinner time!" Liam said, picking Louis up and carrying him to the dining table. "You can see Harry tomorrow, okay?"

Louis shuffled into his chair, which was higher than the others, since Louis was so much smaller. The rest of the Payne family sat down in their seats as well - Liam, Karen, Geoff, Nicole, and Ruth.

Louis looked upon them as family, ever since the day when Geoff had found Louis in a cardboard box in the street and brought him home, where the Paynes had immediately agreed to take him in and treat him like one of their own. Louis loved all of them, but Harry was... special.

Soon after Geoff had brought Louis home, Liam had brought his best friend, Harry, to come and meet his new adopted brother.

Louis had taken one look at Harry's soft curls and green eyes and had immediately ran to give Harry a big hug and refused to leave Harry's side for the day. He couldn't explain why - he just felt an instant connection to Harry.

"Is Lou missing Harry?" Karen asked when she noticed Louis' pouty expression.

"Uh-huh," Liam replied through a mouthful of food. "Tried to stop him leaving, too."

Karen cooed internally. She thought Louis's behavior was absolutely adorable, but as a mother figure she had to reprimand it. "Now, Louis, dear, I know you love Harry but that doesn't mean you can do that, alright?"

"Yes, Mama," Louis mumbled, cheeks turning pink and ears flattening into his hair. Karen's heart melted at being called "Mama" - Louis got attached to people easily so it wasn't a big surprise, but Karen still absolutely loved it.

After dinner, Louis slunk into his and Liam's shared room and sat on his bed, completing a jigsaw puzzle Nicole had bought him as a present for getting a good grade on his test - there were no schools for hybrids so the Paynes homeschooled Louis, and he was a very bright student.

When it was nearly his bedtime - although he didn't really need one because he got sleepy quickly - he tapped Liam on the shoulder and waited patiently while Liam unplugged his phone from the charger and handed it to Louis.

"Now, don't talk too long, alright? I need my phone for some other things too," Liam reminded him, before turning back to his homework.

Louis bounded back to his bed and dialed Harry's number for their daily bedtime calls.

"Hello?" Harry answered, a smile appearing on his face once he heard the cute little " 'Ello 'azzie!"

"How are you doing, kitten?"

"Sleepy, 'azzie."

"Is that right? Where are you right now?"

"Room! With Lili."

"What's he doing right now?"

"Erm, h-humwork?"

"You almost got it, babe - it's homework. but good job! What a smart kitten you are, huh?"

"Smart kitten," Louis agreed happily. "I almost finish Nicky's p-puzzle!"

"Really? That's so awesome, Lou," Harry said, fonding at the pride in Louis' voice. "Listen, honey, I gotta go now, i have some homework of my own to do."

" 'arry - 'arry will come tomorrow for reading time?" Louis asked anxiously, nibbling on his thumb.

"Of course! I'll even bring some carrots for you," Harry said, laughing when Louis squealed at the mention of his favorite food.

"Nighty night, 'azzie. Lou is sleepy now," Louis said, yawning.

"Goodnight, kitten."

Jarry hung up and Louis handed the phone back to Liam.

"You gonna sleep now?" Liam took his phone and placed it on his desk.

"Mhmm." Louis rubbed his eyes and padded back to his bed. Liam followed him, and helped to tuck Louis in. "Goodnight, Lou."

"Nighty night, LiLi," Louis mumbled back, snuggling into his comfy blankets and drifting off into dreams about cuddling with a certain green-eyed boy.

about cuddling with a certain green-eyed boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me feedback and your thoughts! they would be highly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry snaps and accidentally hurts louis' feelings

"Mama, where is 'azzie?" Louis asked, perched next to the window on a chair.

"Well, he and Liam are at school, sweetie," Karen said as she walked past.

"But why?" Louis pouted. " 'azzie said he would read stories with Lou!"

Karen let out a small laugh and went to the window, gently ruffling Louis' hair. "Harry will come over after school, okay? You just need to wait a few more hours and he'll be here to read to you."

Louis huffed. "No fair. Wan' hazzie  _ now _ ."

Karen cooed at this. "Lou, honey, how about you just go and finish your puzzle in your room? Then you can watch some telly, and before you know it Harry will be here!"

"Okey dokey." Louis climbed down from the chair and took Karen's hand right as she was about to walk away. "Mama?"

"Yes, honey?" Karen turned around to smile at the little kitten, heart warming at being called such a cute and intimate name.

"C-can Lou go pick up 'azzie from school?" Louis gave Karen his best puppy eyes - something that never failed because who could say no to Louis? His eyes were so big and blue and he looked so tiny and cute, fluffy tail swishing behind him.

Karen chuckled. It was a Friday, so she decided to be a little more lenient. "Okay, baby. We can all go get some ice cream before coming back home for you and Harry's storytime."

Louis squealed, clapping his hands excitedly before giving Karen a big hug. "T'ank 'oo, Mama!"

Karen bent down to wrap her arms around Louis and picked him up, kissing him on the cheek as she carried him to his room. "No problem, sweetie. Now, go and finish your puzzle, okay? I'll be downstairs if you need me."

She set him down on his bed and left the room, giving Louis a small wave before closing the door.

Louis finished his puzzle in an hour and went downstairs for a few episodes of Spongebob before Karen told him that it was time to go pick up Harry and Liam from school.

Excited, Louis ran back upstairs to quickly brush his hair (he wanted to look his very best for Harry) and ran back downstairs to put his Vans on before Karen lifted him into the car (he was too small to get in easily by himself) and drove off to Harry and Liam's school.

During the car ride, Louis' feet dangled above the floor as he hummed happily, dressed in a large over-sized hoodie (which happened to belong to Harry) as he played with the paper airplane necklace Harry had given to him. Even though he'd just seen Harry yesterday, Louis missed the curly-haired boy already and couldn't wait to give him a big cuddle.

They pulled up outside of the school and Karen spotted Harry and Liam leaving the building and heading towards the bus stop. "There they are, Lou! Go say hi."

Louis unbuckled his seatbelt and practically flew out of the car, running towards Harry and Liam's direction.

When he reached them, he squealed, " 'azzie!" and jumped straight into Harry's arms.

Bewildered, Harry caught Louis and secured his arms around him as Louis babbled about his day.

" 'azzie, Lou missed you! Lou thought 'azzie were gonna come over for storytime but Mama says you were at school! So Lou asked Mama if Lou could come pick you up and she said yes! She said we can go get ice cream later!" Louis told Harry loudly, not caring that there were hundreds of other students surrounding him and they could all hear what Louis was saying.

"That's nice, kitten," Harry said absent-mindedly, nervously looking around to see what everyone else's reaction was.

Most people were smiling fondly and there were coos of "Awwwww" and "That's so adorable!". Some of them had already met Louis before, when the kitten would sometimes go to school with the Paynes for Liam's parent-teacher meetings, and almost everyone had heard of the kitten hybrid living in the neighborhood.

But Louis had never visited Liam's school when there were so many people around, and he'd never been so loud before, and among the coos were sniggers and murmurs of disgust.

"Ew, what is  _ that _ ?"

"That cat freak, apparently."

"Ewwwww, Styles is holding the cat freak!"

There was a laugh. "Styles is a freak! Who the hell would want to carry that disgusting cat?"

"The golden boy isn't so golden, eh?"

Harry could hear the malicious laughs and the students insulting him, and his face went red. They were laughing at him  _ because of Louis _ .

Face burning, Harry set Louis back onto the ground, making Louis whine, " 'azzie,  _ carry _ ."

Harry heard even more laughs and tried desperately to quiet Louis. "Lou,  _ shhhhhh _ . Be quiet."

"B-but Lou wants  _ cuddles _ , 'azzie. Please!" Louis said, voice gradually getting louder as he got upset. " _ Please _ , 'arry!"

"Ew, that cat freak is so whiny."

"And I bet Styles is gonna do whatever the cat freak wants, like the pussy he is."

_ No _ . Harry was  _ not _ a pussy. But Louis kept on begging Harry to carry him and the student's laughs and insults kept going and Harry was so desperate to stop it.

" 'azzie, please?"

"Lou,  _ shut up _ !"

"W-why, 'arry? Lou -"

"Just shut up! Can't you see you're embarrassing me, you stupid cat?" Harry hissed angrily. "Leave me  _ alone _ !"

Louis whimpered, staring up at Harry. Harry had never been so  _ mean _ before, and he'd even called Louis  _ stupid _ . Louis wasn't stupid, was he? And harry was  _ ashamed of him _ . Eyes filled with hurt and tears, he turned and dashed away before Harry could see him cry.

"What the  _ hell _ , man?" Liam glowered at his best friend. "What was that for? You know what - never mind. Go take the bus yourself, you freaking  _ asshole _ ."

Liam stormed away, heading towards the car and leaving Harry alone in the crowd of students. He caught up with Louis and picked him up, carrying the sobbing kitten back to the car.

"What happened?" Karen asked worriedly when she saw the two brothers. "Lou, baby, are you okay? Where's Harry?"

"Harry's not coming," Liam said gruffly as he carefully lifted Louis into the backseat and buckled him in before getting in himself. "Let's just go home, Mum."

Karen had so many questions but decided to just drive and question Liam at home. Louis curled up into a tiny ball and cried, fluffy ears flattening back into his hair, heavy sobs wracking his tiny body. Not sure what to do, Liam patted his back and tried his best to cuddle his little brother while strapped into his seat.

When they arrived back at the Paynes' house, Louis immediately got out and ran upstairs to his room, shutting the door so he could cry alone.

"Liam,  _ what _ is going on?" Karen got out of the car, hands on her hips as she watched Liam exit the car himself. "Does this have anything to do with Harry?"

Liam grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes. C'mon, Mum, I'll tell you once we get inside."

Once Liam had finished explaining everything to his mother, Karen sighed. "Oh, dear. I'm sure Harry didn't mean it - but of course Lou is absolutely devastated. Well, it's a good thing it's a Friday, Harry can have the weekend to cool down. He'll come around sooner or later. In the meantime, keep an eye on your brother, alright?"

"Of course." Liam nodded and went upstairs, knocking on his and Louis' door. He could hear Louis crying and movements across the room. "Lou, can I come in?"

There were a few seconds of silence and a small sniffle before Louis said, "Okay," in a small voice.

Liam entered the room to find that Louis had been gathering all of the things that belonged to Harry and putting them on Louis' bed. There were Harry's clothes, Harry's old notebooks, and all of the gifts Harry had given him.

"What are you doing, babe?" Liam asked, squatting down next to the kitten. "Why is all of Harry's stuff on your bed?"

Louis hiccuped. "Lou's g-gonna give it b-back to 'arry."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. He wanted to tell Louis that he didn't need to do that and Harry would probably apologize later on, but he didn't want to raise Louis' hopes and he wanted Louis to let out his emotions in the ways he wanted to. "Oh... okay. When are you going to do that?"

"A-after Lou find everything," Louis whispered, taking off the paper airplane necklace he'd cherished for so long and putting it on top of the pile. "L-Li will take Lou t-there?"

"Sure, Lou, if you want me to," Liam agreed. "But are you sure you wanna do this? You love all of Harry's things so much."

And it was true - everything that had once belonged to Harry, or the things Harry had given Louis, were Louis' most prized possessions. But now all of his most prized possessions were in a pile on top of his bed, ready to go into a cardboard box that Louis would give to Harry.

"Lou is  _ sure _ ," Louis sniffled. " 'arry don't like Lou anymore, s-so 'arry will want his things back."

"Oh, Lou." Liam wrapped his arms around Louis as the kitten began to cry again. "Oh, kitten. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

*****

_ Ding dong! _

"Coming!" Harry yelled, walking to his front door and opening it. "...kitten?"

Guilt flooded Harry when he saw how red and bloodshot Louis' eyes were. He noticed that Louis wasn't wearing one of harry's hoodies like he usually was - he was dressed in his own clothes and was carrying a box while Liam watched from the car.

"What are you doing here, little one?" Harry squatted down so he and Louis were the same height. "What's in that box?"

Louis handed Harry the box and Harry took it, confused. "L-Lou is giving 'arry all of his things."

"W-why?"

"B-because 'arry don't like Lou anymore and don't wanna be Lou's friend..."

"Oh, kitten..."

"L-Lou is  _ sorry _ Lou embarrassed 'arry. Lou will leave 'arry a-alone now," Louis said, choked with sobs. He turned and ran back to the car.

"Lou!" Harry called, putting the box down to run after the kitten. He stopped when he saw Liam giving him the death stare and shaking his head. "Lou..."

Liam lifted a now bawling Louis into the car and drove off, leaving Harry alone on his front porch, staring at the box Louis had given him.

Inside was everything that Louis had that was remotely related to Harry. It was as if Louis wanted to get rid of Harry and have nothing to do with him, and Harry didn't blame him.

Sighing, Harry picked up the box and brought it inside, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me feedback and your thoughts! they would be highly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry tries to apologize to his kitten

Harry felt like an asshole.

Well, to be fair, he  _ was _ an asshole. Yelling and Louis had been completely uncalled for, especially when Louis had just wanted cuddles with his favorite person.

Harry had sent Liam several texts ever since that Friday where Louis had turned up at his doorstep with a box full of Harry's things. He'd texted things like:

_ li, i'm sorry _

_ tell lou i'm sorry _

_ please? _

_ i'm sorry _

Liam, understandably, still hadn't read Harry's text messages. Besides texting Liam, Harry hadn't made any further attempts to reach Louis - call him a coward, but he was afraid of going to the Paynes' house to be met with a crying, hurt kitten and the disappointed eyes of his second family.

Groaning, Harry turned off his phone and tossed it onto the bed. He'd make it up to Louis, no matter what - his kitten was the most precious being on the earth, and Harry couldn't stand the idea of not being able to cuddle and praise Louis anymore.

His first step would be to apologize to Liam - after all, he'd never be able to talk to Louis without the permission of the kitten's overprotective brother.

*****

Over the weekend, Harry had the opportunity to actually reflect on his actions, and by the time Monday rolled around, the guilt was absolutely overwhelming and Harry practically ran to Liam when he spotted his best friend at his locker.

"Li, hey, I need to talk to you -" Harry began, but he was cut off by Liam.

"Look, Harry... I need to get to class, okay? If you want to talk to me, talk to me later. I'm busy." Liam closed his locker door and promptly walked away, leaving Harry with a deep pit in his stomach. If Harry wasn't able to apologize properly, he not only would be losing a cute, tiny fluff ball, but also his best friend since childhood.

Sighing, Harry turned and walked away, heading towards his own locker. He'd have to go talk to Liam during break.

Turns out, however, Liam was also occupied during the break, as if he was purposely trying to avoid Harry. He didn't blame Liam, but he really needed to apologize and rebuild his relationship with both Liam and Louis. 

Harry finally got his chance during lunch, when he spotted Liam sitting at their usual lunch table and quickly walked over and sat down.

"Hey."

Liam glanced up at him and then returned to his lunch without a word.

"Look, Liam, I really need to apologize. What I did on Friday - it was so uncalled for and I didn't mean it and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Lou," Harry rushed out.

Liam chewed thoughtfully, then said, "Why'd you do it then? If you didn't want to hurt Louis?"

Harry swallowed. "I - there were these people and they were just making comments about Lou and I, they were calling Louis a freak and they were calling me a pussy for doing whatever Lou wanted, and I just... snapped, I guess."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "People were calling Louis a freak so you decided to scream at him?"

"No!" Harry said quickly. "Those remarks pissed me off, but the reason I snapped was because they were making fun of me for, you know, being friends with Louis..."

"So, let me get this straight." Liam put down his fork and turned so he was fully facing Harry. "You care about your reputation and what people think of you more than you care about Louis and his feelings?"

"I..." Harry's mouth gaped like a fish. He wanted to say  _ No, of course not! _ , but then he would be being dishonest. He didn't like to admit it, but he'd always been the person that cared about what other people thought. He wished he didn't, but it is what it is.

Liam's hard, unforgiving demeanor started to melt. "Harry, I know you have issues with insecurity and stuff, but you can't let it affect you so much that you yell at people and hurt people's feelings. Louis is sensitive and fragile, he'd probably cry his heart out if a random stranger yelled at him, but you're his favorite person. I don't know why, but Lou loves you more than he loves me, or Mum, or Dad, or anyone. You're his favorite person in the whole wide world and you really hurt him."

Harry stared down at his lap guiltily. "I know," he said in a small voice.

Liam sighed. "Look, Harry, I get it. Lou can get really loud when he's excited and people always look at us when we're out. In the beginning, I got kind of embarrassed too, but you've got to learn to ignore everyone else if you want to keep being friends with Louis."

Harry bit his lip. "I know. It's just... I'm working on it."

Liam patted Harry on the back. "It's okay. I get that it's difficult, but you have to promise to work on it. Louis is fragile and you're his favorite person in the whole world."

"Yeah, I... I promise."

"Good." Liam picked his fork back up and resumed his eating.

"Can I go apologize to Lou?"

"Yeah, of course. Come over today after school. Lou's pretty forgiving so I guess you'll be okay." Liam twirled his spaghetti with his fork. "Just a heads up, though - Louis is still completely heartbroken and my family hates you."

"Good to know," Harry said, already dreading his visit to the Paynes' house. He'd do anything to get his little kitten back, and if that meant receiving death stares from the Paynes, so be it.

After school, Harry had went back home to retrieve a few things, before driving over to the Paynes' house and knocking on the door, straightening his shirt and fussing with his hair nervously.

He could make out Liam and Louis' voices from inside the house, and smiled at their conversation.

"Lou, babe, go get the door."

"But, Li, Louis is  _ sad _ . Door is not for sad Louis."

"I know you're sad, babe, but I'm busy. Get the door, please?"

Louis paused. "Okey dokey."

There was the sound of shuffling and then the door opened, revealing a very puffy-eyed and messy-haired kitten that was dressed in one of Liam's hoodies.

Harry's heart almost broke at how Louis took a step back when he saw Harry, his ears flattening back into his hair and his tail wrapping around his own torso, something Louis only did when he was scared and wanted comfort.

"Hey, kitten."

Louis' eyes widened in fear and he turned to look into the house, presumably looking for Liam. He looked so tiny and small and scared and Harry had to resist the urge to pick Louis up and cuddle him.

"As I recall, I owe you some storytime," Harry said, bending down so he and Louis were of the same height. "Can I come in? I wanna talk to you."

Louis had frozen up, too afraid to say anything. Noticing this, Liam appeared behind him and ruffled his hair. "Give Harry a chance, yeah? C'mon, Lou, it's okay."

Louis whimpered and his tail tightened around him, but he squeaked out a tiny, "Okay."

The kitten took harry's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be led to Liam and Louis' room, while Liam stayed downstairs to give them some privacy.

Harry sat down on Louis' bed and patted the space next to him, gesturing for Louis to sit. Louis did sit, but several feet away from where Harry had wanted him to. Harry huffed and closed the space between them, their legs touching.

"Kitten, I really need to apologize," Harry said, reaching out to hold Louis' hand. "What I said on Friday... I really didn't mean it. I was just angry because people were insulting me and you, but I wasn't mad at  _ you _ ."

Louis sniffled. "But 'azzie was  _ mean _ to me."

"Oh, kitten, I really didn't mean it. It's just... you know... people were calling me mean things because I'm nice to you, and I care so much about what people think of me that I shouted at you, and I'm  _ so sorry _ . You didn't deserve any of that."

Louis pouted. "Why does 'azzie c-care about other people? If they're  _ mean _ then 'azzie doesn't need to care about them!"

"I know, you, but I can't help it. I'm trying to not care about them but it's hard sometimes, you know? There's nothing wrong with me being nice to you, but there are just some mean people and sometimes it really affects me."

"Oh. Lou understands." Louis slowly began gravitating to harry, snuggling up into his side. "Sometimes people stare at Lou's tail and ears! Tail and ears are soft and pretty but some people look at them weird and it makes me feel bad too!"

"See! You get it, my kitten is so smart," Harry praised, making Louis giggle happily. "Do you forgive me?"

Louis hesitated, making Harry's heart drop, but then he said, "Okay. Lou forgive 'azzie."

"Really?" harry could barely contain his joy at hearing Louis' words.

"Yep. Lou knows 'azzie is sorry and Lou has  _ missed _ 'arry," Louis explained, making Harry smile fondly, heart about to burst. "Can Lou have story time now?"

"Oh! Of course, honey." Harry kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on Louis' bed, pulling Louis onto his lap and taking out an old storybook he'd brought from home. "Wait, before that, I brought you something." Harry rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out the paper airplane necklace, which made Louis' eyes light up. "Do you want it back?"

"Uh huh!" Louis nodded, bouncing about in Harry's lap. "It reminds Lou of 'arry and makes Lou feel  _ safe _ ."

"Oh, Lou," Harry sighed. His kitten was the sweetest thing. "I love you."

"Lou loves 'azzie too!" Louis turned around and gave Harry a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Lou can has necklace now? 'azzie will put it on for Lou?"

"Sure, babe." Harry motioned for Louis to turn back around and carefully helped Louis put on the necklace. "Storytime now?"

"Uh huh." Louis relaxed against Harry's chest, playing with the necklace. Harry reached his arms around Louis and opened up the storybook, resting his chin against the top of Louis' soft hair as he began reading to Louis.

After a while, both of them had fallen asleep, with Harry curled around Louis protectively and Louis' tail curled around harry's leg. They were discovered by Liam, who had gone to check on them after an unusually long period of silence from the room.

"Mum, look!" He gestured to his mother to look into Louis and Liam's room.

Karen peeked inside, and cooed at the sight of Harry and Louis cuddling. "So they made up?"

"If they're cuddling, Louis obviously isn't upset with Harry anymore."

"Don't sass me, young man," Karen said, slapping Liam's arm gently.

"Well, it's not like we didn't expect Louis to forgive him." Liam grabbed the blanket from his own bed (Louis and Harry were sitting on Louis' blanket and Liam couldn't pull it out) and draped it over the two sleeping bodies. "Harry's completely gone for Louis and Louis is smitten with Harry."

"Hmm, yeah." Liam and Karen exited the room, closing the door behind them. "Lou's a smitten kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give me feedback and your thoughts! they would be highly appreciated :)


	4. valentine's special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis go on a little date for valentine's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi: this is a chapter that is set aside from the story arc in chapter 1-3
> 
> hope you enjoy this!

_ Valentine's Day is the day you show your appreciation for someone you love. _

That's what Ruth had told Louis on his very first Valentine's Day at the Paynes, when he'd seen an advertisement on the telly and ran to ask Ruth what "Vallytimes Day" was. Ruth had set Louis in front of the television and put on a few movies and shows revolving around Valentine's Day, and by the end of them, Louis was fascinated with the holiday.

The first year, he'd shyly asked Liam to be his Valentine. Although he loved all of the Paynes, he and Liam shared a room and Louis felt that he was closest to Liam. Liam, although slightly confused, had said yes. Louis had given Liam a rough heart-shaped card made out of pink paper, and inside, written in crayon, were the reasons why Louis liked Liam:

_ 1\. leeyum iz niice too louis _

_ 2\. leeyum :) preeti _

_ 3\. leeyum giv goood cuhdle _

_ 4\. leeyum has pooffy hairr _

The list wasn't that long because Louis hadn't been homeschooled for very long and it had already been a big effort to write those four things. Liam had melted when he read the card and gave Louis a big cuddle. He'd also explained afterward that Valentine's Day was for romantic lovers.

At that, Louis pouted. Louis didn't have any "romantic lovers".

"B-but, Liiiiiii," Louis had whined. "Lou want t-to cell-uh-brate too!"

Liam had laughed. "You can, babes. We can celebrate Valentine's Day as platonic friends, yeah?"

So every year Louis would ask someone to be his Valentine. Sometimes they already had a Valentine (like when he'd asked Ruth to be his during his second year, but had been informed that Ruth had already been asked), but for all three years he'd lived with the Paynes, he'd managed to get a Valentine, as almost no one could say no to those big blue eyes and fluffy ears.

His second year, he'd asked Karen to be his valentine, and the third year he'd asked Mary, their sweet, middle-aged neighbor. Although all of his Valentine's Days had been lovely and he'd had a great time, there was one person that he really, really, wanted to be his Valentine but had been too shy to ask.

Harry.

When Ruth had first explained what Valentine's Day was to Louis, Louis had immediately thought of asking Harry. But what if Harry didn't say yes? What if Harry thought Louis was weird for asking? Louis didn't want Harry to think he was weird.

After three years of being too shy to ask, Louis was determined to ask Harry on his fourth Valentine's Day. But first, he needed reassurance.

"Li?" Louis poked the other man's shoulder, then tucked his hands behind his back and waited shyly for his adopted brother to respond, tail swishing back and forth.

"Hmm?"

"Lou want to ask Li a question."

"Shoot."

"D-do you think 'arry will be my Vallytime?"

Liam immediately swiveled around in his chair, staring at Louis. Louis squeaked at this and jumped back.

"You want to ask Harry to be your Valentine?"

"Uh, uh-huh. Does Li think he will say yes?"

Liam smiled. "Of course he will! Harry loves you, Louis."

"Do you p-pwomise? 'Cause Lou is  _ scared _ ."

"Awww, don't be scared, bubba," Liam said, picking him up and cuddling him. "I'll help you, yeah?"

*****

_ knock knock _

"Coming!" Harry called, pausing his movie, making his way to the door and opening it.

Standing on the front porch was a little kitten holding a tiny bouquet of baby's breath flowers (Louis' favorites - they were small and delicate like him), and several feet away was Liam, standing by and making sure that everything went okay.

"Hey, kitten!" Harry grinned at Louis. "Those are some pretty flowers. What are you doing here?"

"L-Lou wanna a-ask 'arry a q-question?"

"Oh, okay. Shoot."

"W-will 'a-arry be Lou's V-Vallytime?" Louis asked nervously, giving Harry his best puppy (or should I say kitten?) eyes.

Harry blinked. The kitten standing in front of him was so nervous that he was trembling, and when Harry didn't answer immediately, his big blue eyes filled with tears and his ears flattened back into his hair.

"Of course I'll be your Valentine, honey," Harry said, bending down so he and Louis were at the same height.

"R-really?"

"Yes! You're such a sweet kitten, who wouldn't want to be your Valentine?"

Harry cooed when Louis threw himself at Harry and gave him a big hug, snuggling into Harry's neck. He stood up with the little kitten in his arms, swaying him back and forth. "We're gonna have a lot of fun, yeah? I'm gonna take you on a date."

"Yay!" Louis cheered. He didn't really know what a "date" was, but it sounded fun.

Liam walked up to the two. "So, guessing by Lou's reaction, you said yes?"

"Yep. We're going on a daaaaateeee!" Harry spun around, making Louis squeal happily.

"You know, Louis' been wanting to ask you for forever. He said he wanted you to be his first Valentine but he thought you'd say no so he asked me instead."

"Oh, really?" Harry turned to look at Louis, who flushed a pretty pink and buried his face into Harry's neck. "Awww, baby, I would've said yes!"

Louis pouted. "Lou didn't know."

"Well, now you know. I'll always say yes to being your Valentine, little one."

*****

On Valentine's Day, Harry showed up at the Paynes' house, dressed in his normal shirt and jeans, and holding a little box of chocolates for Louis (he'd bought the smallest box because chocolates weren't good for kittens, but since Louis was half-kitten and half-human, he could have a little bit).

Liam opened the door. "Hey, man. Here to pick up Lou?"

"yep."

"Alright, come on in! He's almost ready. He's so excited for your date, it's all he's been talking about these few days. Where are you taking him?"

"Well, first we're gonna go have a picnic at the park, then we're gonna go to the library, and then to the skating rink, and then dinner," Harry said briskly, entering the house. "And I'll bring him to the ice cream parlor to finish off our date."

"Awww, he's gonna love it." Liam grinned. "Just take care of him, okay? You're going so many places, he might get lost."

"Yeah, I know."

At that moment, Louis came down the stairs, dressed in a giant, soft hoodie he'd stolen from Harry and refused to return (except when Harry's scent had disappeared from it and Louis had made harry wear it for a few days). His fluffy tail stuck out of his leggings and swished about happily when he saw Harry. " 'azzie!"

"Hey, kitten!" Harry opened his arms and Louis ran straight into them. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Mhmm." Louis looked up at Harry. "Where we goin'?"

"Well..." Harry gave Louis the chocolates. "First, I got this box of chocolates for my kitten."

"Choccies!" Louis squeaked, grabbing the box and hugging it tight. "T'ank 'oo!"

"You're welcome, sweetie." Harry booped louis' button nose. "Now c'mon, get in my car, we're going to the park."

"Park?" Louis asked curiously.

"Mhmm." Harry held out a hand for Louis to take. "Okay honey, put down your choccies and we can get going, yeah?"

Louis gave Liam the box and slipped his tiny hand in Harry's larger one. "Bye-bye, Li!"

"Bye, Lou! Have a good time."

Harry led Louis outside to his car, where Harry lifted Louis into the seat (Louis was too small) and helped him put on his seatbelt. "Comfy?"

Louis nodded.

"Good." Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead, making Louis' fluffy ears twitch in happiness.

Harry got into the driver's seat and they drove to the park. When they got there, Harry lifted Louis out of the seat and grabbed a basket of food from the boot of the car. "C'mon, little one. Hold my hand, we don't want you getting lost, do we?"

Louis immediately grabbed Harry's hand and snuggled into Harry's side as they walked into the park, looking for a spot for their picnic.

They found a nice spot underneath a tree and laid out a blanket. Louis peeked into the food basket, which Anne and Gemma had helped Harry prepare that morning, and squealed happily. Inside were fish tacos (Louis' favorite), tuna sandwiches (another of Louis' favorites), and some fruit.

He lay out the food, and when they were done, crawled into Harry's lap and tucked himself underneath Harry's chin. Harry laughed at the feeling of Louis' fluffy hair and soft ears tickling his chin, and tied a little napkin around Louis' neck. "Okay baby, dig in!"

Louis didn't need to be told twice, and before long all of the food was gone. Louis snuggled into Harry and they sat there for a while, relaxing, before Louis asked, "Where we goin' now?"

"Well, kitten, we're going to the library! We can read all of those nice books together, hmm?"

Louis clapped his hands cheerfully. "Library!" Although his reading level was about that of a second grader's, he absolutely loved the library and constantly begged Liam to take him there.

"That's right, honey," Harry said, tickling Louis' tummy and making him giggle and squeak. "Now let's pack all our stuff up and go to the library!"

** *time skip because i don't feel like writing their entire date out and this chapter is long enough as it is :p basically they went to the library and harry read him a few kiddie books, then they went to the skating rink where they skate and hold hands for the entire time because louis is afraid of falling :> then they go get dinner at an italian restaurant (they share a meal because louis' stomach is tiny like he is) and now they're going to the ice cream parlor* **

"We goin' home now?" Louis and Harry had just left the restaurant, fingers interlocked and Louis sticking to Harry's side.

"Mm, not just yet, kitten. We have one last place to go," Harry said. "There's an ice cream parlor not far from here, so we can go get dessert."

"I-ice cream?" Louis looked up at Harry with his big, blue eyes. "Really?"

Harry smiled fondly. "Really."

They made their way to the ice cream parlor, and Louis was mesmerized by the bright colors. He was so excited.

"What do you want?" Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and cooed at how Louis stared, fascinated, at the menu board.

"U-um, mint choccie chip with sprinkle, please?" Louis nibbled on his lower lip and hid behind Harry, feeling a little nervous when the cashier stared at his ears and tail.

"Of course," Harry said, running a hand through Louis' soft hair to calm him. He relayed Louis' order to the cashier, added his own, paid, and waited for their order to be made.

As they waited, Louis shuffled closer to harry, feeling uncomfortable as all the people in the parlor were staring at him. He was used to being stared at - heck, he'd been stared at for pretty much the entire day - but it still made him so uncomfortable.

Noticing this, Harry picked Louis up, and Louis immediately wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and buried his face into Harry's neck, trying to hide from those stranger's eyes.

One of Harry's hands were supporting Louis' body while the other was scratching behind Louis' ears, making Louis purr and lean into Harry's touch, caramel ears twitching as the thought of those strangers slowly disappeared.

Their ice cream order was soon ready and Harry let Louis down so they could both grab their own ice creams.

"Here ya go, buddy." The cashier handed Louis his ice cream, having noticed how uncomfortable Louis was and trying not to stare at the kitten's ears and tail.

"T-t'ank 'oo," Louis mumbled.

"Thanks, man," Harry said, smiling at the cashier before leading Louis out of the ice cream parlor.

They wandered around while eating their ice cream in silence - a comfortable silence. When they were done, they threw away the containers and walked back to the car.

By that time, the two had been out and about for the entire day and Louis was tired. As soon as Harry had lifted him into the seat and buckled him in, the kitten was fast asleep. Harry grabbed his jacket from the backseat and draped it across the tiny hybrid's body, making the kitten clutch the jacket tightly as he inhaled the scent of a certain green-eyed boy.

Harry pressed a chaste kiss to Louis' hair and got into the driver's seat, driving them back home. When they pulled up outside the Paynes', Harry picked Louis up and cooed when the kitten mewled and snuggled into his chest.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, while gently rocking Louis back and forth, pressing kisses to his forehead absent-mindedly.

When Liam answered the door, Harry shook Louis awake. "Lou? Lou. Baby, wake up."

Louis' eyes gently fluttered open and he looked up at Harry blearily. "Sleepy, 'azzie."

"Mm, I know, kitten. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going home now, and I really enjoyed our date. Being your Valentine is so great, yeah? Also, remember to brush your teeth, ice cream isn't very good for those pearly whites," Harry said softly. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye-bye, 'azzie," Louis said, leaning up to press a sloppy kiss to Harry's cheek before promptly falling asleep again.

Both Liam and Harry chuckled and Harry kissed Louis' forehead one last time before giving him to Liam. "Wake him up so he brushes his teeth, yeah?"

"Sure, Harry." Liam wrapped his arms around the tiny bundle of cuteness. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." Harry waved and walked back to his car.

Liam carried Louis upstairs and woke Louis up. A very grumpy kitten went to the bathroom to brush his teeth (standing on a stool because why is everything so big in this house???) and then padded over to his bed, which is when he realized he still had Harry's jacket wrapped around him.

The jacket smelled so strongly of Harry and Louis loved harry's scent - it was so warm and comforting. So Louis slipped the jacket on and tucked himself into his bed, feeling happy surrounded by Harry's scent.

Before long, he had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of the series for now, but i am seriously considering turning this into a whole actual story beginning with louis being found by geoff and him slowly adapting to life living at the paynes'.
> 
> please give me feedback and your thoughts! they would be highly appreciated :)


	5. shy kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Anne and Gemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot i had written an extra chapter so here is another chapter! again, it's set aside from the story arc in chapters 1-3

Even though Louis had lived at the Paynes' house for a few months, he was still scared. The little kitten got nervous when people talked to him and flinched every time someone touched him. The only person Louis was comfortable with was Harry - he let the green-eyed boy kiss and cuddle him, and always reached for Harry when he wanted comfort. 

An example of that was now - Louis was curled up in Harry's lap, fast asleep. They were halfway through a movie and excessive television always made Louis sleepy, so he'd decided to take a nap.

"Li." Harry reached over to poke his best friend's arm. "Liam."

"Hmm?" Liam turned his attention from the screen to Harry.

"Would it be okay if I brought Lou to meet my mum and Gemma? They've been dying to meet him."

Liam paused before he spoke, trying to keep his voice low as to not wake Louis. "Well - yeah. It would be good for Louis to meet some new people other than us. But he's still - he's still scared, you know? He's so nervous and jittery all the time and he'll be even more nervous and jittery when he meets your family."

"I know. But -" Harry sighed. "I trust my mum and sister to make him comfortable, and I'll bring him straight back here if things don't work out well. Besides, Lou's gotta try meeting new people  _ some time _ ."

"Well, then, I think it's okay." Liam slowly started to focus on the movie again. "Just check in with Mum and figure out a date with Anne and Gemma."

"Okay," Harry whispered, gently carding his fingers through Louis' soft hair. He looked down at the little figure snuggled into his lap, and his heart melted. Louis looked so small and so precious and Harry would do anything to protect his little kitten. 

So after getting confirmation from Karen and talking to his family, Harry decided that he would bring Louis to meet his family on Sunday. But first, he'd have to get Louis to agree to it and make the idea sound as non-scary as possible.

"Hey, kitten." 

Louis' eyes lit up when he saw Harry and his tail swished happily. " 'azzie."

"What are you doing?" Harry sat down next to Louis, which was a little difficult considering Louis was sat at a kiddie table and Harry's knees couldn't fit underneath it.

"Louis is colorin'," Louis said, showing Harry his coloring book. 

"Good job, boo!" Harry praised, smiling when Louis' cheeks flushed pink. Patting his thigh, he motioned for Louis to sit on his lap. "C'mere, kitten."

Louis crawled into Harry's lap, purring when Harry scratched behind his ears. 

"Listen, honey, on Sunday we're gonna go to my house and you can meet my mum and my sister and see where I live. how does that sound?" Harry asked, waiting nervously for Louis' answer. 

Louis stopped purring and knit his eyebrows together. "W-why?"

"My mum and sister have always wanted to meet you, and it's a good idea for you to get out and meet some new people," Harry explained, trying to make his voice soothing. "I promise that they're really nice people. They won't hurt you, boo."

Louis hesitated, tail moving subconsciously to wrap around his own torso. "Hazzie promise they won't h-hurt Louis?"

"Promise." Harry held out his pinkie finger and linked it with Louis'. "Here, let me show you a picture of them." He pulled out his phone and showed Louis his lock screen, which was a recent picture of him, Anne, and Gemma. "Don't they look like lovely people? They're very friendly and my mum makes the best cookies."

"Cookie?" Louis perked up immediately, ears twitching at the mention of the sugary food.

Harry laughed and kissed Louis on the nose. "Yes, cookies. Would you like her to make some for you?"

Louis nodded furiously. 

"Okay. Well then, I promise that they'll be very friendly and that you'll get to eat some of the best cookies in the world." 

Louis squeaked happily and pressed a sloppy kiss to Harry's cheek. "Thank 'azzie."

Harry wrapped his arms around the kitten and cuddled him close, heart almost bursting at Louis' adorableness. 

On Sunday, Louis seemed much more reluctant about visiting the Styles' than he had been before. 

"Harry and Louis stay here?" he asked hopefully. "Don't meet Mummy and sister?"

"Kitten, I promise they're very nice." Harry squatted down so he and Louis were the same height. "They really want to meet you and I'm sure you'll love them."

"N-no. Louis not be going."

"Baby, please. For me?" 

Louis huffed and sulked for about five seconds before slowly nodding his head. "Fine. Louis will do for 'azzie."

"Thank you, bunny," Harry said, pecking Louis on the forehead.

"Louis is not bunny. Louis is kitten!" Louis protested, making Harry chuckle as he stood up and began leading Louis to his car. 

"My kitten?" Harry reached down to hold Louis' much smaller hand in his.

"Harry's kitten," Louis confirmed, snuggling into Harry's side and momentarily forgetting that he was going to go meet two strangers.

However, he quickly remembered when they pulled up outside of the Styles' house. Louis had turned into a tiny mess of nervous jitters and Harry had to carry him out of the car.

"Shhh, kitten, it's okay," Harry soothed. "Listen, if you meet them and you really don't like them, I'll drive you straight back home and we can watch a movie and cuddle, yeah?"

" 'azzie,  _ scared _ ," Louis whimpered, burying his face into Harry's neck. 

"Shh, shh, don't worry, I'll be right here with you and I won't leave your side." Harry pressed a few kisses to Louis' hair before reaching into his pocket for his keys and opening the door. "Mum! Gemma! We're here!"

Louis held onto Harry even tighter when he heard the footsteps of the two women, ears flattening back into his hair.

"Is this Louis?" Gemma's eyes widened at the sight of the hybrid. She had been shown pictures of Louis before, but she'd never seen a hybrid in real life.

"Mhmm." harry tried to pry Louis' death grip off of him. "As you can tell, he's a bit... nervous." Jiggling the bundle in his arms, he bent down to Louis' ear and said, "Hey, kitten, don't you wanna say hi?"

Louis let out a whimper and shook his head.

"It's alright," Anne said. "It's a new environment and he's scared. Harry, why don't you bring him up to your room and show him around? The cookies are nearly done."

"Yes, Mum." Harry carried Louis into his room, where he sat down on the bed and tried to soothe the frightened kitten. "Lou, honey, relax. It's okay, it's okay."

When the kitten refused to let go of Harry, he carefully removed Louis' face from where it was buried into his neck and cradled Louis' face in his hands. "Lou, shhh, look at me. It's okay, you're safe. We're in my bedroom right now, don't you want to look around?"

Louis sniffled before he buried his face into Harry's neck again. "No. Jus' wan' Harry."

Harry's heart melted, but he sighed and pried Louis' grip off of him again. "Kitten. It's good for you to meet some new people and see some new places, okay? You can't just be stuck in the same house with the same people forever."

"Louis  _ can _ ," Louis protested. "Louis only need 'azzie."

"Kitten, that's very sweet -" Harry bent down to kiss Louis on the forehead "- but I'm serious about meeting new people and seeing new places. I promise that my mum and sister are good people and you'll like them. Won't you at least try to meet them? Please? For me?"

Louis pouted. "...Okay."

"Good." Harry smiled widely. "Now, let me give you a tour of our house."

Harry brought Louis to all the places in the Styles' residence and showed him where everything was. The little kitten held tightly on to Harry's hand and stuck to his side as he waddled cautiously throughout the house. The house was new and a bit scary, but it smelled like Harry and looked quite warm and cozy.

When they were done with the house tour, Harry told Louis, "Okay, now we're going to go into the kitchen, which is where my mum and sister are."

Louis' eyes widened in fright. He reached his arms up, a silent plea to be carried. Harry picked him up and kissed the kitten's cheek. "I promise it's going to be okay. My mum even made cookies for you."

"Cookie," Louis agreed. "Louis hungry."

"Well, that's good! My mum made a lot of cookies just for you," Harry winked. "Now, we're going to go in there. Just try to relax, and stay calm, alright? If it's too much just tell me and I'll bring you right home."

The pair walked into the kitchen, where the cookies were cooling on the counter, and Anne and Gemma were sat at the dining table, chatting while they waited for Harry and Louis. Harry sat down on one of the chairs with Louis in his lap, gently rearranging the kitten so that Louis was facing Anne and Gemma.

"Lou, this is my mum," Harry said, pointing to Anne. "Do you wanna say hi now?"

"U-um, 'ello Harry Mum," Louis squeaked out.

"Hello, dear." Anne cooed at the shy kitten. "You can call me Anne. I made some cookies for you, do you want some?"

Louis nodded shyly, making Anne smile and get up to go fetch the cookies.

"And this is my sister, Gemma." Harry pointed to his sister, who waved at Louis and said, "Hi!"

" 'ello Gemmie." 

Gemma  _ awwww _ 'ed at the nickname and placed her hands on her heart. "You're so  _ cute _ ."

"He is, isn't he?" Anne returned with a tray of cookies. "Here, Louis, you can have some! They're still a little warm but they're cooled down now."

"Thankies Anne," Louis said, reaching his hand out to grab a cookie. He handed it to Harry, saying, " 'azzie, cookie?"

"I can get my own, sweetie. You eat that one." Harry stroked Louis' soft hair as Louis snuggled into Harry and began nibbling on his cookie.

Anne and Gemma cooed at the sight. 

"Yummy cookie," Louis commented, looking up at Anne. "Thankies!"

"I'm glad you like them." Anne took a cookie for herself. "Would you like the recipe so you can make them yourself?"

"Yes, please." 

While Anne was busy writing down the recipe for Louis and Gemma was busy eating, Louis finished his cookie and tapped on Harry's cheek to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Harry looked down at the kitten.

"Hazzie, sleepy." Just like a kitten, Louis got tired all the time and slept a lot.

"Oh, you can sleep on my bed." Harry got up with Louis in his arms. "Mum, Gems, Louis is gonna go take his nap now."

"It was nice meeting you," Anne said, with Gemma nodding in agreement. 

"Buh-bye." Louis waved sleepily as Harry carried him upstairs to his room. The kitten was half-asleep by the time Harry tucked him into his bed, feeling safe and warm when he was surrounded by Harry's scent.

"Nighty night," Harry whispered, pressing a little kiss to the top of Louis' head and smiling when Louis slurred a little "Nighty night" back.

"He's an adorable little boy," Anne said from Harry's door, where she'd been silently watching the scene. 

"Yeah." Harry stood up and stretched. "Sorry he seemed so reluctant to meet you guys in the beginning, he's quite timid and scared of people."

"Oh, shush." Anne waved her hand dismissively. "There's nothing to be sorry about, you can't force the little thing to do anything and I'm glad he opened up a little bit. Do you know why he's so shy and scared, though?"

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. "We think it's something in his past... it's the most logical explanation but we haven't asked Louis about it because it could trigger him. We're waiting for him to become more accustomed to everything before we try to find out more."

"Mm. Well, he's very cute and sweet and he seems very attached to you. You'd better be careful and treat him well, Harry."

"I know." Harry smiled fondly at the little kitten buried in his sheets. "I promise I'll take good care of him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback would be highly appreciated! considering making this a proper book but we'll see .x


	6. important note!!!

in one of the last chapters, i suggested turning this into a whole, proper book telling the story from the beginning, from geoff finding louis and showing the process of louis adapting to life at the paynes'. many of you really seemed to enjoy this idea and i wanted to write the idea myself so i've finally decided to get started on it! i decided to create a whole new book for it (i'm not very good at ao3 lol), and it's also called "smitten kitten". 

just a warning though, unfortunately "smitten kitten" isn't my first priority right now. right now my first priority is writing "love me, please?" which i update every week, and i will be updating "smitten kitten" every two weeks. i hope you don't mind, because i don't want to overwhelm myself with too much writing, but i occasionally might update more frequently if i feel like it :)

however, please do request anything you'd like to see in the "smitten kitten" book! for example, i haven't even decided if i want louis and harry to have a romantic relationship yet, or what kind of little adventures and moments they'll have. i think it will be fun if you guys can have a little input into the book and it will also help me know what kind of scenes you guys will enjoy.

thank you so much for all of the support and kind comments you guys have given me on this book! i hope you'll consider going to check out my proper "smitten kitten" book :)

all the love,

the author .x


End file.
